The Office of the Associate Director (OAD) of the Behavioral Research Program (BRP), Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences, National Cancer Institute (NCI) has the following program needs related to the CASPHR group: ?Health Impacts of Adversity, Vulnerability and Resilience? meeting, which is scheduled to take place November 16-17, 2017 at the National Cancer Institute/Shady Grove in Seminar Rooms 408/410.